Decisions and Incisions
by JateLostLove
Summary: MerDer! Meredith is faced with a huge descion. Derek or Finn? Bad summary... Please review!
1. A Night Out

This is my second fic so I hope you like it! Basically it's around the time where Meredith is juggling between Derek and Finn, except Derek has divorced Addison already.

Meredith is walking down the hospital corridors toward the locker room, tired, from an eventful day at work.

She had been feeling sick that morning as she rushed to Dr. Bailey's side while Alex, Cristina and George followed. The pain had gotten to a point where it felt she had been punched in the stomach repeatedly. She stopped.

Cristina noticed this and asked "Women troubles?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Meredith knew what was wrong. The stress of dating both Derek and Finn was getting to her. She hoped that she could chose soon, but she wasn't sure. Of course, she wanted to be with Derek, but was unsure if he would hurt her again. Finn was alright too, just she didn't feel like she knew him like Derek.

Other than that, Mark had decided to stay at Seattle Grace. Also, one of the patients being discharged today lit a cigarette and caught his oxygen mask on fire, creating pretty bad burn scars on his face.

Meredith is thinking about all that when she remembers her dinner plans with Derek. He hadn't told her where they were going, just "Dress formally, not that it matters – you look beautiful in anything." Were his words. He smiled a totally McDreamy smile.

She was walking across the parking lot to her car and then drove home, the cold, crisp air silently declaring she was alone.

She arrived home and slipped briskly into a plum colored dress. She slipped on her shoes and clipped up her hair. Within minutes she was fastening the clip to an elegant diamond necklace, completing her look.

At that moment the doorbell rang throughout the people-filled house. Meredith ran down the stairs to get the door. When she walked into the room Izzie, Alex, and George looked over at her from behind the couch.

"McDreamy or Finn tonight?" Izzie asked a smile tugging at the sides of her lips.

"Derek, actually." Meredith said beaming.

She walked over and swung open the door to reveal Derek in a completely charming black suit. "_Wow she looks beautiful"_ He thought.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Derek spoke with a grin.

"Thank you." She cheeks flushed a shade of pink.

"Shall we head out then?" He asked. Meredith nodded.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it then held it in his as they walked off to his car.

I will try to update as soon as possible. I dont know if I should continue this fic so please review... I love reviews!


	2. Wanting Nothing More

Here's the second chap and I tried my best to make it longer :) Hope you're satisfied with it. Oh and I've decided to write a little Meredith voice at the beginning of each chapter like the beginning of each episode.

_They say life is taken for granite. It happens all too often and we see it all the time. People should experience love and happiness before they die. But the truth is, as surgeons, we of all people, take our lives for granite._

They sat in the car. He was driving, she in the passenger seat. They sat in silence. Not awkward silence, more of a content silence. There was no need for talking.

They came to a stoplight and Derek turned to Meredith. In that moment the feel of the quiet, simple air changed to one of seriousness and confusion. Derek grabbed Meredith's hands in his saying as he did so,

"Meredith, you know I think you are the most beautiful, smartest women I've ever met, right?" His tone of voice momentarily terrified Meredith. She nodded, tears slightly blurring her vision from such a compliment.

"Derek what are you-" She started, only to be cut off by Derek.

"Let me finish." He said gently. "Meredith, I know you thought that dating me and Finn at the same time would help you decide, but Meredith, I'm not sure it is. I'm afraid it's making you stressed out and making you feel sick."

"Where are you going with this? Derek, I'm fine – really." She said, the panic evident in her voice. She was thinking the worst, that Derek is breaking up with her.

"Meredith, you're not fine look at you. You look exhausted all the time. You're stressed. And what I'm about to do is to help you take a lot of that stress away." He said.

"_Why is this stupid light so long?!?"_ Meredith thought if the light changed and Derek had to drive that maybe he would postpone the break-up for a few minutes, a few minutes for her to gather herself together and to prepare for what was coming.

But what was coming was quite the opposite of what she thought.

"Meredith, I love you so much. I want to be with you everyday of my life. And to ensure that I am, I want to know one thing. Will you marry me?" He spoke with such passion, with such love.

"Derek, I-"

The events from that moment went by suddenly, almost slow motion, what in reality was only about ten seconds.

Two bright lights shone, blinding them momentarily. The heard the roar of an engine. At that moment they both knew what was happening. Meredith went to turn her head to the side to see Derek, but before she was able to- she was thrust backwards against her seat.

She felt the car jolt backwards and the air bag crush against her. Her breath was stolen from her lungs and her body went numb.

She wanted nothing more than to look over at Derek and see him still sitting there waiting for an answer and that it had all been a dream.

But it wasn't.

Her vision started to darken, like a cloud obscuring her view- before the scene unfolding in front of her was swallowed into black.

Muahahahha! I left you on a cliff-hanger… I will start writing the next chapter soon and have it up as soon as possible. Please review… it makes me write faster. :)


	3. Lucky or not?

Ok sorry to keep you waiting for this update, but I got a surprise vacation without Internet services. Enjoy! Oh, also I realized that I haven't been putting any disclaimers, so here it is.

**Disclaimer: As, you've probably guessed I don't own anything except these words that are swimming around inside what I call a brain. :)**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG 

_As surgeons, everyday we are expected to save lives. But the problem is, sometimes we can only save one._

Derek slowly opened his eyes to an excruciating pain in his chest. All of a sudden the memories of what had just happened came flooding back to him.

He could feel himself sleeping back into unconsciousness. He went to turn to see Meredith, only to find he was pinned to his seat by a long metal pole. He tried to look out the windshield, but there was what looked like car debris covering the entire car.

He felt another huge pain, as the pole started moving from the other end. He fell back into unconsciousness. But not before he heard the rush of sirens.

GAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Meredith! Wake up, Meredith!" Cristina was standing above her along with Dr. Bailey.

She sat up slightly, but quickly from the bed and looked around. She was in SGH.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You were in a car crash, you passed out. You came out with a broken finger and a few scratches. You're a very lucky individual Dr. Grey." This time it was Bailey who spoke.

_Individual. _That scared Meredith, because she wasn't alone in that car she was with Derek.

"And Derek? What about Derek? He was in the car with me!" Meredith said quite loudly, starting to panic.

"Um, Mer… you need to come with us." Cristina offered her hand, which Meredith took.

She studied Cristina's face and what she saw slightly frightened her. Cristina's face, which was normally hard and stern, was slightly sorrowful and she was wearing a slight frown. She got the feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was wrong.

They walked through the halls until they arrived at the outside of a surgery room.

"Now Meredith, when we walk in there you need to remain calm. Let's go." Dr. Bailey said quietly, and then opened the door.

Meredith looked to Cristina and grabbed her hand. Cristina then nodded and they proceeded to enter the room. With each step she took, Meredith felt her heart sinking and her brain telling her to turn around and run, to hide from the truth of reality.

She entered the room and took in a sharp breath. The sight that lay before her was one that could make any surgeon, no matter how tough, teary eyed. At that moment Meredith thought that anyone in the room could hear her heart break into a million pieces. She broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh. My. God. What. Happened?" She said in between sobs, trying to find the air to speak.

There before her lay a pole. One end of it was pierced through Derek's chest. On the other end lay, of course as fate had decided, Finn.

The chief spoke in an urgent voice, "Meredith, you need to remain calm. Since neither have family and we can only get one off alive, it's up to you. So, we need to know, Meredith, which one?" Meredith's heart stopped.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Hehehe…. I feel like being evil and leaving it off there. :) Like I said, reviews make me write & update faster:)**


	4. Authors Note!

Hi Everyone! I'm so so sorry to keep you waiting on this next chapter.

I was away at a camp and was totally unable to update.

The next chapter should be up in a day or so.

Thanks for your patience and the awesome reviews.

JateLostLove :)


	5. Decisions

Ok, so this time I took longer to update than usual and I'm sorry. But anyway, the reason why it took so long was because it took a while to figure out a story line from here and I was on vacation. But, I have it now so, enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own GA, although I wish I did.**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG 

"Ch-choose?" Meredith stammered so quietly that everyone in the room had to strain to hear her choked words.

She drew in a sharp breath and looked to Cristina, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Meredith, I – Chief can I have a word?" Dr. Bailey asked motioning toward the door.

"Um, yes. Of course."

They walked out the door and Miranda took off her surgical mask promptly.

"Is it necessary that she make this choice? Is there no other way to make the decision? We can take x-rays to see which one has the best chance of living. Maybe decide by that? Have you already taken tests?" Miranda spoke with urgency.

He nodded then looked slightly offended. "Dr. Bailey, you think that I want her to make this choice? For the last few months I have made it a responsibility of mine to make Meredith's life easy. Sure I can't fix it, that's up to her, but I can do whatever I need to keep her from making unnecessary decisions at this hospital." He spoke.

"Which means-" Miranda started.

"We cannot make the decision any other way." The chief finished solemnly.

They entered back to the room to see Meredith breathing rapidly into a bag held by Cristina. Cristina looked up to them with a questioning look. Meredith followed her gaze to the two older doctors, with a slight glaze over her eyes. She was still sobbing, but the bag seemed to slow down the sharp cries. Finally she spoke.

"Which one has the best chance of living? I cannot choose one, have him die, then know that the other could have lived." She broke into sobs once again. "Derek he- he was p-proposing to me when- it happened." The salty water drops were trailing down her face once again.

The shock that took over Cristina's face was evident then she quickly wiped it away. She had to worry about her person.

"Meredith, the pole has just missed Derek's heart, but has gone through a few arteries and has Finn has pneumothorax." The chief spoke.

"Pneu- what?" Meredith asked. Surgical terms were far from her thoughts at the moment.

"Mer, it means that the gas and air from the crash has swelled in his chest and one of his lungs has collapsed." Cristina spoke softly.

Meredith sat there for a few moments, taking everything in. Then something occurred to her.

"That doesn't answer my question though. Who has a better chance of surviving?!?" She practically yelled.

"Well Derek does, but Meredith I want you to think about this." Said the chief.

"Well then, Derek. It has to be Derek. If he is going to survive, then it's Derek." She spoke quickly and Cristina could tell she was freaking out.

"We never promised anything. There could be a chance either way. Meredith, you need some time. Dr. Yang could you-" Miranda said as she pointed to the door.

Cristina guided Meredith out to the small, secluded corner of extra hospital beds and they sat down. Meredith bent over, sobbing. Cristina did not know how to comfort her and was at a loss for words. So she placed a hand on her back and starting rubbing in comfort. Meredith looked back up into Cristina's eyes and spoke.

"I knew I would e-eventually have to make a choice but not like th-this. What am I supposed to do? I want to chose Derek, he was proposing to me and I love him, but h-how can I just let Finn die?" Meredith sobbed.

Cristina looked down at her friend with silent pity, sorry that she could not do anything about it but comfort her.

"I don't know, Mer. I don't know." She said ever so quietly.

A few minutes past before either of the two showed any signs of speaking.

"I want to chose Derek. It's the right choice right? What would happen?" Meredith asked as if asking permission from Cristina.

"He would go into surgery. They'd remove him from the pole and operate on the arteries. He'd wake up and you'd tell him yes, then you would get married. So, if that's what you want then chose him." Cristina spoke promptly, telling herself that she needed to be strong.

Cristina may not have cared about Derek, but she knew how much he meant to Meredith. Cristina's person would never be the same if Derek died, and Cristina knew that.

Meredith nodded slowly. She knew she would choose Derek in the end, but she could not get over the fact that she would be the one to put Finn to his death.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Will you come with me?" Meredith asked as they stood outside the room, which on the other side lay Derek, Finn, and everyone else on the case.

Cristina nodded and they walked on into the room. There stood the Chief and Miranda. They both looked from the charts to her.

Meredith drew in a sharp breath and spoke. "Derek. I chose Derek."

Richard nodded. "Ok we'll give you a minute before we go ahead with the surgery."

Everyone left the room without a word. Cristina nodded in encouragement, then left too. Meredith walked up to the two men that lay on their sides upon the two hospital beds. She first walked up to Finn's side.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." She spoke barely above a whisper. She walked over to Derek, leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Please, pull through this surgery for me." She then took a deep breath holding the tears that were threatening to spill over her eyes back.

She walked out the door to find Richard, Miranda, Mark, Callie, Cristina, Izzie, George, and Alex standing there.

"Ok, go ahead." She spoke.

"Alright people, let's start." Richard spoke.

Everyone entered the room except the interns and Richard.

"There can be complications in recovery, as you know." He told Meredith.

She nodded to him solemnly. He patted her shoulder then entered the surgical room. She turned back to her friends. And they walked to their secluded corner of hospital beds to wait.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**I made this chapter longer! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I should be updating sometime in the next week. Please review! Thank you everyone!**


	6. Hopeful Eyes

Chapter 5- Hopeful Eyes

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Awkward glances shot across a tightly bound circle of people.

"Well, Meredith, think of the bright side. If Derek does come out alive-," Alex started.

He didn't get to finish, for Izzie shot him a deathly stare. She knew he would say the wrong thing.

"I mean, Derek will come out alive- Mer, he will." Alex finished uncertainly.

Izzie gave him a watch-it-or-ill-kill-you look. Alexis _kind_ words had taken a moment to sink in for Meredith and she had burst into tears once again. Cristina put an arm around Meredith and Izzie hit Alex on the shoulder.

"Ow! Sorry, I'm sorry!" Alex replied while holding his right shoulder as if he had been shot. George looked unimpressed by this.

It was quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the sharp intakes of air going through Meredith's lungs. The group of friends sat in silence from then on. Each of them afraid to speak, they had no desire to upset their friend even more.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addison sat on a bed in the on-call room along with Callie.

"Do you know where she is? Meredith, I mean." Addison spoke quietly.

"Crying near the extra beds. The rest of the interns are with her, I think." Callie replied, not really paying attention.

"I don't blame her! First she accidentally almost killed a man, the thing with her dad, then Doc died, the whole Alzhiemers deal with her mom, she almost died holding a bomb, her mom died, she almost died drowning, the dating Derek/Finn ordeal, now this. She's had some serious trauma in her life. If it was me, I'd be locked in an all white room with padded walls by now. The girl's been through a lot." Addison said, gasping for air ass she finished.

Callie nodded with a look of pity.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith felt like she was in a place in which she did not belong. She felt like she was watching a movie about someone else's life, someone else's life that had gone terribly wrong.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

1 A.M. the next day- Meredith's POV.

The door opened. The surgeons exited one by one, the chief was last. He pulled off his surgical mask and wiped his forehead clean of sweat.

A hopeful pair of eyes full of salty tears looked up at Richard. Meredith opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no words came out. Richard noticed this. His face cracked into a large smile.

"He made it through surgery fantastically, Meredith. Now he has recovery and he should be fine." Richard said warmly. "He hasn't woken up yet, but would you like to see him?"

Meredith's eyes shone brightly as she nodded her head softly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

He felt dizzy as he tried to open his eyes. He had a sudden pain in his head and chest, so decided to use his other senses to tell where he was. He could feel he was lying on a bed. It smelled like- like a hospital. He couldn't hear anything.

Suddenly, the memory of the previous night's events came flooding back to him. He started to panic, but then a dreamy aroma soothed him. It was the scent of lavender. He strained to open his eyes, and the did, slowly. Blue eyes met green. Derek stared at Meredith for a while.

Then he smiled and she broke down into sobs as she flung her arms across him. He hugged her softly, but strong enough to be secure, so she knew he was there.

"Yes- Derek,- yes." Meredith gasped in between breaths.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering there. Her breathing against his chest filled him with warmth, he was so glad nothing had happened to her. They lay there, both content with being with the other.


	7. Epilogue 1 Year Later

Chapter 6

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They walked hand in hand down the docks. The sun had just sunk below the ocean. Ferryboats sat along the horizon, nats buzzed in the air, and the wind gently caressed their faces. Meredith looked down at the silver band on her finger. Perched upon it was a dazzling diamond, which sparkled in the reflection of the darkening sky.

They reached the end of the docks and sat down at a bench. Derek softly gripped her chin and tilted her face toward him. He kissed her softly and gently. They pulled apart and he gazed at her. She was his, officially 1 month, 4 days, and 6 hours ago.

"1 month, 4 days, and 6 hours." He said sweetly to her. She smiled warmly back at him.

"Why do you count down to the very hour?" Meredith asked.

"It's romantic." He smiled a McDreamy, McAward-winning smile.

Meredith laughed. "Oh, you think it's romantic?" She said with sarcasim.

"Yes it is." Derek replied, still smiling.

When he finished speaking he immediately started tickling her.

"Stop!" She wailed, her voice full of giggles.

"Ok." He said, so instead he picker her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Stop, put me down!" She said laughing, while pounding his back with her tiny, ineffectual fists.

Their laughter carried through the night air, the ocean water rippling in the back round. All was well at Seattle Grace, well for now.

THE END


End file.
